


Phone Calls

by brightlycoloredteacups



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/pseuds/brightlycoloredteacups
Summary: When you ignore Ivar in favor of work, he decides to use you direct line to get revenge.





	Phone Calls

You whip your phone out the minute it buzzes. Looking at it, heat spreads over your face. “What are you wearing?” you sigh, declining to answer it. Normally, you would send something back to Ivar, but right now, you had reports to fill out. Not the most riveting thing in the world, but you were nothing if not efficient at your job. Undeterred by the lack of responses, he keeps sending you texts. “I miss you.”

“My sheets smell like you.”

“I wish you were here so I could touch you.” Eventually, you become too distracted. You send him a text back “not now, working.” And turn your phone off. You go back to filling your reports, only to have your phone ring a few minutes later. You state the name of your company, your own name, and ask how to help the person on the other line. “You’ve been ignoring me.” Ivar whines on the other end of the line.

“How the hell did you get this number?” you hiss, mortified. If your boss caught you, you’d be fired on the spot. “Gladys gave it to me,” You squeeze your eyes shut. Of course, she had. Your friend was entirely too invested in your relationship and would relish the story you’d be able to tell her after today. You stopped that line of desire in its tracks. “Ivar, I have to work.”

“But baaabyyyy,” he whines. “Don’t you want to talk to me?”

“No, because I know exactly what you’re up to, and I’m too bus-”

“Where you aware I’m so hard, it’s painful?” You groan. “Don’t you have a job?” you hiss, feeling the beginning of arousal start between your legs. Heaven’s that voice would be the death of you one day. “It’s your fault.” You remain quiet, biting your lip. “you always wear that perfume. It lingers on my sheets for days. Always reminds me about what we’ve done in my bed.”

You make a rather valiant effort to plod through with your work, but your face was red and your folds were most definitively wet now. “You know, the way you drag your tongue across the length of my cock, teasing me. The way it circles my tip, and then slowly goes back down.” you hear his voice getting heavier, a little breathier. That’s when you realize, “Are you touching yourself?” you ask quietly. You can’t actually believe this is happening. “Of course I am, I always touch myself to thoughts of you.” You let out a pleased squeak. This is definitely happening right now. “You drive me crazy you know.”

“Oh? Tell me more?” You bite your knuckle, cursing yourself. Your heart spoke before your brain did. Ivar chuckled, it was too late to back out now. So, you listened to him talk, wishing for nothing more than to be with him and do all the things he’s describing. “well, you do this thing, after you’re done licking me, you give me this wicked, wicked grin. That’s the moment I know you’re going to devour me entirely. And you do, you’re such a naughty girl.” You shift in your seat, trying to relieve some of the pressure between your thighs. “It drives me crazy when you suck my cock the way you do. Using that smooth hand of yours to get at the places you can’t reach.”

He lets out a loud groan that damn near has you bolting from your seat to get back to his apartment. “But what I like best is being between your thighs. You taste so sweet baby, and you make the most delicious sounds. All those squeaks and moans. The way you tug at my hair and roll your hips as I suck your clit. Then you go quiet when you’re close, and you tense.” He lets out another ragged moan.

“Then, your legs start to shake with the force of it, and I know if I angle my fingers exactly right, you’ll call my name, breathless, needy. Do you need me baby?”

“Yes.” You whisper desperately. “Yes, I do.” Ivar chuckles. He goes quiet for some moments, breathing heavy. “Ivar?”

“Mm?”

“What comes next?”

“I thought you were busy.”

“Ivar,” you whine, not caring if someone passing by heard you. You were far too deep into it now. “Well, I fuck you next.” He says as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re so wet by that time, my cock just slides right into you. Then, I start thrusting away. I make sure to nibble that spot on your neck, and twist your nipples between my fingers. I know you like it when I do that, don’t you baby?” You swallow the lump in your throat. “Of course I do.”

“Your hips push back against mine and you moan, your nails scratching at my back. And we just fuck and fuck until,” he lets out a loud groan and curses, calling your name breathlessly, as if in prayer. “I’ve just made a mess.” He says, sounding satisfied.

You were going to reply when your boss peaks over the top of your cubicle. “Are you done with those reports yet?” he snaps. “Uh oh, looks like I got you in trouble.” Ivar teases. “N-no sir, I’m working on them,” you say.

“Hop to it! I don’t pay you to sit on your ass all day talking to your mother!”

“Yes sir.” You mumble, You sitck your tongue out at him the moment his back is to you. “Ivar, I really have to go now.” You tell him. “Of course, I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” You smile, “I know.” You tell him. Hanging up the phone.

Somehow, you manage to push through the rest of the day, getting the reports in on time. On the drive back to Ivar’s apartment, a smile never leaves your lips. You can’t wait to get your reward.


End file.
